Wikiality:Policy
Wikiality.com is an internets tube dedicated to Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A. and his creation, "truthiness". There are people who do not quite understand the entirety of truthiness. All content on Wikiality.com exists solely for the glorification of Stephen. What is Satire? Wikiality.com is satire. Satire is not as obvious as something like physical comedy. When a satirist says something about Bono it is not to poke fun at Bono, but rather the people who seriously hate Bono. When a satirist says Bono is a pussy (or some other lame insult) is it to show how lame the people who really call Bono a pussy actually are. How lame can a person be to simply call another person a "pussy"? In other words, "Is that all you got?" Satire is hard to write, because few people really understand it. :From Malaspina College: "...satire is "A composition in verse or prose holding up vice or folly to ridicule or lampooning individuals. . . . The use of ridicule, irony, sarcasm, etc., in speech or writing for the ostensible purpose of exposing and discourage vice or folly."(...) If we see someone or some group acting in a way we think is morally unacceptable and we wish to correct such behaviour, we have a number of options. We can try to force them to change their ways (through threats of punishment); we can deliver stern moral lectures, seeking to persuade them to change their ways; we can try the Socratic approach of engaging them in a conversation which probes the roots of their beliefs; or, alternatively, we can encourage everyone to see them as ridiculous, to laugh at them, to render them objects of scorn for the group. In doing so we will probably have at least two purposes in mind: first, to effect some changes in the behaviour of the target (so that he or she reforms) and, second, to encourage others not to behave in such a manner. (Emphasis added)( =Wikiality.com's Levels of Judgement= See Also: Wikiality:Truthiness Degrees Level 1 : add more truth, page will not be killed * fix Level 2 : page is an embarassment, might not be killed so that author may be scorned or laughed at by others * ugly * wag * troll Level 3 : page borders on non-Colbert-centric, has one week before unceremonious death * vanity * red shirt * NWTF * wha Level 4 : page is an embarassment, and non-Colbert-centric, death is only days away * notice Level 5 : page has only hours before being Dead to Stephen. * Db Level 6 : page has been killed, and it's head hanged from a yardarm off the bow of the good ship Wikiality.com * Pwn =Block/Ban Procedure= Pages that do not feel as though they belong in "The Stephen Colbert Experience" are tagged using templates from the templates page. Certain "procedures" are to be followed for pages that are considered "vanity" or "vandalism". Please refer to the charts below. Vanity GENERAL: Vanity is not allowed. All references should be removed from mainspace articles ASAP in accordance with the chart below. Users should be informed that vanity can be placed on their "Userpages" instead and that personal information (real names, phone numbers, addresses, school names, city names, etc.) is not welcome on Wikiality.com and should be purged as well. Vandalism GENERAL: Vandalism is not allowed. All vandalism should be reverted or blocked from mainspace articles in accordance with the chart below. Vandalism must be dealt with by admins ASAP. For More Information * Wikiality.com's Community Tube * The Stephen Colbert Experience * Beginners' Guide * What Wikiality.com Is * What Wikiality.com Is Not * * Common Mistakes Beginners Make * Wikipedophilia * Vanity * Randomness * Truthiness Policy * Factiness Policy * Revert Policy * User Page Policy * Dead To Me Policy * Copyrights Policy People Who Can Help You *Wikiality.com Admins *Wikiality.com Helper Monkeys Places to Report Concerns *Suggestions *Complaints *Talk pages of specific articles, admins, or helper monkeys *Talk:Main Page